


Drabbles and Short Stories of 2019

by Evan_The_Geek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Multi, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evan_The_Geek/pseuds/Evan_The_Geek
Summary: Just a bunch of short drabbles for random story ideas or parts I had but couldnt fit anywhere but wanted to share.





	Drabbles and Short Stories of 2019

The girl looked at him, frustrated and hurt tears falling down her face.   
“What difference does it make? You lie everyday for your job, you’ve ruined numerous people’s lives, what difference does one lie to me make? I should have known that this would only end in lies, just like everything else you do”

He gently grabbed her face, gripping her chin and slowly turning it towards him.  
“The difference is you. You mean something to me, I would let the world burn if it would make you happy.”

She slapped his hand away, “That’s always been the difference between us. You would let the world burn for me while I would rather watch it heal.”


End file.
